


A Red, A Blue, and a Yellow Rose

by Chihibabe



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Based off of Ib, M/M, Mentioned Gavin Free - Freeform, Michael may be OOC a bit
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-05
Updated: 2016-02-06
Packaged: 2018-05-18 03:42:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5896816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chihibabe/pseuds/Chihibabe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The one time Ray visits the art museum, stuff goes down. Now, in a fake world, he must find the exit, be it with the owner of the blue rose, the owner of the yellow rose, or by himself. He just wants to leave.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Red Rose is Found.

**Author's Note:**

> I've really am getting into Ib again, and I just thought that it would be fun to make an Ib au with this cast. I'm going to apologize in advance because I know Michael will be a least a little bit OOC, and I'm sorry. I'll be changing some things up, or a lot, but it should still look like Ib. 
> 
> Warnings: Violence, blood, and character death.

"You've got to be shitting me." Ray said, as soon as the lights had flickered, then shut off.

Ray Narvaez Jr.'s first trip out to an art museum since his mother had died is not going well, to say the least. His mother had loved art museums, and since it would have been her birthday, he decided to visit in her memory. It was her favorite artist, it would be great, plus he would get out of the house. Gavin had been telling him to leave the house anyway, and now that he had the lights just turn off.

"This is utter bullshit, do they have no light switches anywhere? Where are they!" He exclaimed, looking around the small hall he was in, before his eyes caught something near him. He walked over to the small statue.

He froze for a moment, looking at a statue of a rose. The rose had petals scattered around, looking like it was wilting. He moved to gently touch the statue, going a quick "Fuck it," and sighing as nothing happened.

Ray turned away from the statue, heading deeper into the gallery. He thought he heard the sound of footsteps, but he was alone, no? He stopped, and the sound of footsteps continued, so he started to run. Ray took a breather once the patter of footsteps became quiet.

He turned to look at the large painting he stopped in front of, his hands behind his head as he took deep breaths. The painting, or should it be called a giant piece by a child, looked like it was done in crayons. As brown eyes scanned the area, he spotted yellow paint, dripping down the walls. As he moved to get a closer look, it was words, slightly running from the paint, but it could still be read.

"Join us."

Ray blinked, taking a step back before stepping into something red. He glanced down, it wasn't the constancy of paint... He shrugged it off, before noticing that they were words, reading, "Ray, come in. Ray, come in."

Brown eyes flicked toward the yellow paint, now reading, "Touch the painting, Ray, leap through it... join us."

"This is the weirdest shit I have ever seen..." He murmured, his hand going through the painting as he pulled it back out.

On levels of strangeness, this is the top. He had done strange shit before, including singing the song _Voulez-Vous_ to a man as he tried to buy Ray a drink, to doing a popcorn eating contest.

"Fuck it, if someone is telling me to go in, I'll go in. At least there'll be people there."

_

So he leaped through the painting. Probably wasn't the best idea, once he landed he let out a small screech from landing onto hard ground, but other than that, he was fine. He brushed himself off, then wandered around. Following the right side, he found a door, in front of it was a table with a vase, and a red rose. 

He blinked, grabbed the rose, and shoved the desk to the side.

Walking into the room, he glanced up to see a painting of a beautiful woman, her eyes closed, and hair covering the entire painting that's not her face. He took a step forward, landing on something hard as he glanced down, picking it up. It was a blue key, as he picked it up, he suddenly got the feeling of something watching him. Ray glanced up, seeing hair making it's way out of the frame, the paintings eye's now open.

Ray ran out, moving to lock the door before sighing. Seeing a trail of red, he walked out more into the hall, his eyes following the trail of red, before seeing the word, "THIEF" covering the once plain black walls.

"Well, fuck, I don't know if grabbing that rose was a good idea now or not." Ray groaned out, walking past the red words to where he came from.


	2. The Rose Theif finds Another.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He was relieved to have seen someone else, but he still had this eerie feeling...

The word "Theif" covered the walls, out into the next part of the hall. Ray shivered, the red ran down the wall, looking more like blood than paint, even to this moment. He clutched the red rose in his hand, feeling slightly tired. He wasn't sure why, he felt find before coming down here, but then again, this most likely mentally drained him.

He touched the wall where the painting should have been, his hand stopping. He sighed, frowning, he couldn't pass back through. Ray tried once more, now punching the wall until his hand bled, and the rose losing a petal. His hand fell to his side, blood dripping onto the floor as he held the rose close to him, and walked away from this, murmuring about how he had to continue deeper into the gallery.

-

"This is fucked up..." He murmured, pushing his glassed up as he read a sign, that stated to stay away from the edges of the walls.

He continued to the other side of the room, seeing a knocked down painting before picking it up, and carrying it back to the small ant. It was the ant's painting, and the ant admired it, but then said nothing to help Ray. Ray, groaning, continued into the door on the side, placing the painting down before murmuring about how rules have to be broken in this gallery before using it to walk across. Once across, he opened the door, heading into the room.

The room was bare, save for a headless mannequin. He took a few step forward, noticing the red dress covering it before turning away.

"Nothing important in her-" Ray murmured, before being cut off by the sounds of a heavy footstep. Glancing behind him, Ray saw the mannequin lunge towards him. Ray ran, of course.

He crossed over the ant painting, the rips from him crossing over it before now larger. He ran into the wall, his back slamming into it as he had turn to watch the mannequin, it taking a step onto the painting before it fell through, something close to a scream being heard by Ray as he slid down the wall, gasping for air as he tried to calm down. He shakily stood, moving slowly out of that hellish room into the room with all the paintings.

He headed toward the door, stopping to put his rose in a vase he found beside it before sighing in relief, feeling better, and the rose looking better, as he did it.

"Thank you..." He whispered to the now empty vase before continuing with this trip.

_

He froze as the fish key clicked into place, a pathway opening up. He had just dealt with being slashed by a painting, seeing himself hung in a painting, and a moving bust trying to kill him, all for this stupid key. He clutched his once again battered rose, and continued forward,

As he did, he spotted what appeared to be blood, before stopping, spotting pictures of guillotines. He crossed over them before hearing a whoosh sound, then a brief metal on wood sound, looking back. There was a blade in the ground, the rope had snapped. Ray shivered, then continued forward, placing his rose in a vase again, before gently pushing on a red door.

He took a step in, looking around at the statues before a painting caught his eye. He walked forward, gently touching the painting as he read it's name, "The Lady in Red," he murmured, looking up to her. She was beautiful, no doubt about that, but there was something sinister in the painting, an underlying sense of dread, or maybe worry. He wasn't sure, but all Ray knew was that he needed to leave.

Ray turned, taking a step back before hearing a thud. He sighed, glanced back, and saw the Lady in Red on the ground, a smile crossing her face as she used her arms to drag herself and her frame toward Ray, moving rather quickly. He slammed the door shut once he made it outside, the sounds of nails ripping into the wood as she tried to claw her way out to, only to what Ray could imagine, kill him. He moved quickly, the sound of the door, freaking him out as he swerved into another hallway, the door slamming shut once again, and there was no sounds of nails on wood.

He sighed, taking a step forward before hearing the sounds of moans, and whines. His foot touched something soft, as he glanced down, seeing blue rose petals surrounding another person, he let out a scream.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!

**Author's Note:**

> No clue as for an update schedule for this, but I'll try updating this as much as possible!


End file.
